Pinkie Pie's Secret Ingredient
by mrsaxobeat5588
Summary: This is a story of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie going on an adventure to find this special cupcake ingredient. However they get lost one the way and face many new paths...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry everyone for not writing my other story "Rarity Gets Lucky", I have been to pre-occupied with school and you know how that all goes. Plus my computer broke so I wasn't able to get to my files. But, in the mean time I was writing this, hope you enjoy. :)**

-PART 1-

It was your average, typical, normal day in Ponyville. The sky was clear, the sun was shining bright as ever, and the inhabitants of Equestria were living in peace and harmony. But today was going to be a very special day for Rainbow Dash. A day neither she nor her friends would ever forget… Rainbow Dash had just finished clearing the clouds when she saw Pinkie Pie bouncing over to her happy and hyper as ever.

"Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash!"

"What?"

"I've been looking for you all day! Well at first I thought you were hiding from me because you didn't want to come with me to get the special ingredient for my cupcakes, but then I was like- NAH! Rainbow Dash wouldn't do that to me."

Rainbow Dash gasps as she remembers her promise to the pink mare. Pinkie Pie was more right than she knew, Rainbow Dash didn't want to go with her.

First of all the special ingredient Pinkie Pie wanted was deep within the everfree forest, a dark and forbidding place that Princess Celestia banished the evil ponies to. Pinkie would normally take Rarity to go with her because Rarity herself used the so called "special ingredient" for some of her accessories. But recently she's been visiting the Swayback Mountains for her dyes, and tagged Applejack along for the ride.

Deep inside Rainbow Dash felt honored that Pinkie Pie chose her out of all her friends to make the journey. But at the same time felt disappointed because a few hours ago she came back from Cloudsdale drunk and tired with the wonder bolts. Dash wanted to find an excuse not to go, but found it imposable to think with Pinkie Pie bouncing up and down in front of her. So Dash sighed and said:

"Alright Pinkie… let's go."

"Yay! We're goona have so much fun! Just you, me, and this bag of goodies!"

"What kinda goodies?" asked Rainbow Dash curiously.

"Ohhhh nothin, He he, you'll see.

Rainbow Dash looked at Pinkie Pie with the most curious of eyes. Never has that crazy little filly ever kept anything secret from Rainbow Dash. She decided not to think too hard about it, and assumed it was some kind of surprise or gift that she will receive later on in the forest. Although… Pinkie has pulled a few great pranks on Dash, and it made her paranoid. What would be the point? It couldn't be anything embarrassing since nobody would be there to see it other than Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash had a lot of things that made her want to tell Pinkie that maybe it would be a better idea if she could stay in Ponyville, and go next month since she felt so hung-over and tired. But Dash knew that Pinkie Pie wouldn't take no for an answer, and chose to go with her on her little quest.


	2. Chapter 2

-PART 2-

The journey began. Pinkie Pie estimated that it would be somewhere around 4 hours till they reach the town where her "ingredient" was. Rainbow Dash never got an idea or an explanation what it is, Rarity never got around to telling her, and Pinkie Pie was keeping it a mystery for some odd reason. She just wanted to get there, get whatever Pinkie Pie wanted, and go home.

Their trip began with the two mares crossing an old bridge into the dark and forbidding everfree forest. When they crossed the bridge they found two roads, one of the roads was frequently used to travel to distant lands in Equestria, the other can be described as the road less traveled. There, not too far away, was a third road Dash hadn't noticed. It was an old dirt road that Pinkie Pie said led straight to the town known as "Flower Shine". The road was created many, many years ago and has started warring away over the many years. Pinkie Pie claimed it was the fastest route, and so they took that path.

As Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash traveled down the road, they began talking what it would be like if they got banished to the everfree forest. Dash tried not to think too hard about it, and push the idea out of her mind if it got too scary. Pinkie Pie traveled to and from it often enough to not be worried, but Dash couldn't bare the idea. Never seeing her friends again, never becoming a wonder bolt, being viewed as the scum of Equestria, even never getting another chance to get into a heated argument with Applejack. Rainbow Dash often wondered how the exiled survived in the forest. She turned her head to Pinkie, who was conveniently walking right beside her.

"Hay Pinkie Pie, how do the pony's that get banished to the everfree forest survive? And this town of yours that we're going to… is it… safe?"

"Of course it is silly; I do this every month and nothing bad has ever happened to me. All those silly dilly stories you've heard are all exaggerated. But-… Never mind."

"Wait… never mind what? What are you hiding from me Pinkie?"

"It's nothing important. WOW would you look at that tree! Its soooooooooo HUGE!

"Why did you just change the subject? Pinkie Pie tell me what you were just about to say. I mean… it's not important after all.

"I- I… I've heard stories about what happens to some filly's if they get lost in these woods."

"Like…"

"Like, if you get lost the monsters come out and get you. And… do… stuff."

"What kinda' stuff?"

"Ever wonder why fluttershy hates dragons."

"Oh yeah. She never told us exactly why. I assumed it was because they're big and scary."

"Well a few months before, an injured dragon after being nurtured back to health by her, showed his affection by..."

"BY WHAT!" Say it Pinkie Pie! What did he do to her that you just can't say!"

"He put his cupcake in her oven."

"Oh."

After that there was dead silence for a while, until Pinkie Pie decided to break the ice and ask Rainbow Dash:

"Hay Dash, have you ever had a colt put his bun in YOUR oven?"

"If you're asking me if I ever had sex, then yes. Yes I have."

"Wait Dashy I thought you were a lesbian."

"Why does everyone say that! I'm Bisexual. Not Lesbian."

"Then tell me, who do you prefer more?"

"Depends."

"How so?"

"Well if it were a choice between Big Mac and Applejack, I would choose Big Mac any day."

"But if it were a choice between Big Mac and Fluttershy, I think I might actually go with Fluttershy."

The two pony's giggled and talked some more, Rainbow Dash turned the table and asked Pinkie Pie:

"So Pinkie Pie have YOU ever had a colt make love to you?"

"Well to be honest Rainbow Dash… no."

"NO! I thought you were a party animal."

"I am, but no colt has ever been into me."

Rainbow Dash felt her tone darken, she knew that Pinkie Pie was being serious. And her tone had a bit of sadness to it. Rainbow Dash felt sad on the inside, even though the majority of the fillies in Ponyville don't mess around till they get married, she sensed that the Pink Pony was more than lustful. Being as hyper and energetic as she is, she must be really horny sometimes. Pinkie Pie looked at Rainbow Dash with eyes that were almost imposable to describe. They had a touch of Pain in them, some fake happiness that was fighting to come out on top, and a feeling of desire.

"Hay Rainbow Dash, so who was the lucky guy?"

"You remember the guys in Cloudsdale right. The guys who were calling me Rainbow Crash and all that. Well back when I was a young filly, we went to flight school together and the day we all graduated we went to the bar and got a few drinks. To be honest with you Pinkie I don't do well with Alcohol, if I have enough drinks I will do almost anything. In fact I don't even know what I'm doing half the time. So those three colts saw that I was drunk, and they took advantage of me."

"So how did it work? Was it one at a time-"

"All three at once."

"Dang. How did it feel?"

"It's hard to explain really. I was completely drunk when it happened."

"Sounds crazy Dash."

"It was. So Pinkie you've never had sex before with a colt, have you ever thought of getting it on with another filly?"

"I have, but after hearing what they do it just sounds nasty to me."

"Don't knock it till you try it."

"Wait are you saying you've done it with another girl!"

"Once. Well actually several times."

"With who, with who, with who!"

"Gilda."

"She's a meany. I can't believe you would do it with a gryphon."

They continued walking down the old and forgotten road. But Pinkie Pie didn't notice that they made a terrible mistake. There was a sharp turn in the road that she had forgotten to take. The two pony's were heading in the wrong direction and Pinkie Pie was so lost in Rainbow Dash's stories she was taking all the wrong turns till they got lost.

"Hay Pinkie do you know where we're going by the way?"

Pinkie Pie looked around, and a cold chill ran down her spine. She had no idea where they were. They were now in a dark forest with old and frightening houses in the distance. The everfree forest she knew wasn't this dark. And she didn't remember any houses when she made her trip.

"Y- Yeah. I know exactly where we are. Why did you ask? You think we're lost? We're not lost. I know exactly where we're going. Yup it's… uh… straight ahead."

"Are you sure? It's getting really dark outside. And if I'm correct it's around nine or ten right now."

"That's funny Dash. You got me good, nine or ten. Pssshhh… that was a good one."

"Well honestly I'm being serious. According to the moon that is."

"Rainbow Dash… um… can you do for me a little favor?"

"Sure Pinkie."

"Can you fly up into the sky and tell me if you see a town anywhere. Just… so… I'm sure we're going the right way."

Rainbow Dash flew up into the air. She did not see anything that resembled a town or even as much as a clearing in the woods. She flew higher into the air. Nothing was visible, it was so dark outside she could barely see at such an altitude. She went as high as she could before passing into the danger zone, and yet she saw nothing. She went back to Pinkie Pie and reported to her the bad news.

"Pinkie, there's nothing out there that I can see."

"Dashy I think we've got a tinsy winsy problem on our hoofs."

"And that is!"

"I have no idea where to go. I think we were supposed to take a road a while back, but that was several hours ago... Do you remember how to get back to Ponyville?

"WHAT! I thought you knew!"

"This isn't good, if your right about the time, then it's going to be dark in no time at all."

" Well that's just great. We're lost in the everfree forest!"

"Calm down Dashy, maybe the folks that live here know how to get to get back to Ponyville. Or can at least guide us in the right direction."

"Are you crazy Pinkie Pie! Your actually going to walk up to one of these houses and ask! Celestia knows what these Pony's have done to get exiled."

"Now you don't know if these Ponies's have been exiled or not Dash. Plus we have no choice."

"Fine. Just… be careful."

"What's the worst that can happen Dash?"


	3. Chapter 3

-Part 3-

Pinkie Pie kept true to her word, and went to the nearest house to ask for directions. The two fillies came to a dark house, that looked scary and menacing. They gathered all the courage they had. And knocked. They heard footsteps. The door swung open and they gasped. It was a Stallion. A gigantic stallion that made Big Mac look like Applebloom. He had a dark blue coat, an even darker blue mane and deep purple eyes. He was strong enough to kill the two fillys right there and then. In a deep, but relaxed voice he said:

"Can I help you?"

"Yes please." Said a nervous and frightened Pinkie Pie

"Speak up please. I can't hear you."

"Can you… uh… help…me and… my uh… friend here get back… home. We're lost and scared."

Rainbow Dash was getting more and more nervous by the second. She knew stallions. And Pinkie Pie was talking too innocent, and too sweat. Dash knew that the massive stallion was getting turned on by her. She could see it in his eyes, she was about to say something but he spoke first:

"Ponyville huh. Well you sure are quite a distance away. How did two little fillies such as yourselves get so lost in these woods."

"Pinkie Pie made a little mistake and we went in the complete opposite direction of where we were supposed to be headed. So if you could just tell us where we need to go, we'll be on our way."

"Sorry to say. But it's way too dark to be going anywhere. When nightfall comes, you two are as good as dead."

"Rainbow Dash, I should have told you earlier-"

"You two filly's have two options. Option A: You can sleep outside in the cold bitter forest, being stalked by whatever animal happens to find you. Or Option B: You can stay at my place for tonight. I can give you food, water, shelter. I'm a nice guy. And am whiling to help anypony in a jam."

"Oh Great! Thank you so much Mr. Stallion guy." Said a happy and excited Pinkie Pie, who viewed this as a sleepover, rather than a service.

"The names Sam."

"Thanks… Sam." Said a half nervous Rainbow Dash who was watching the stallions every action. She knew that something was up. But she couldn't put her hoof on it."

Sam brought them into his home. Dash didn't know why, but the house looked bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. The house was very clean and organized to their surprise. Sam the stallion gave them a quick tour of his home, so they knew where the bathroom was, where the kitchen was, and most importantly where they were sleeping. Sam looked at the two ponys with very serious eyes and said:

"I have only one guest room. Which one of you wants to sleep here tonight?"

"I do." Said Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie simultaneously.

A smile came on Sam's face; apparently he liked the idea of the two filly's sleeping together.

"So both of you will be sleeping in the same bed?"

Upon hearing those words from Sam the two ponys instantly reacted:

Rainbow Dash's first reaction was to say "NO."

But Pinkie Pie's reaction was "YES."

The two ponies looked at each other for a moment. Thinking what to say. Rainbow Dash spoke out first:

"Pinkie Pie I snore at night, you wouldn't want to sleep with me in a tight little bed such as this."

"I talk in my sleep sometimes Dashy, so I would probably bother you more than you would me. You take the bed, I can sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure Pinkie Pie? If you want it, you can have it."

"Nah, I just want you to be happy."

Realizing what she said, she looked down at the ground and said:

"I insist."

"Well ok. But if you ever get uncomfortable on that couch you just come over to me alright."

"Alright, so you, Rainbow Dash are sleeping here tonight, am I right?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"Alright."

Pinkie Pie bounced away into the living room.

Rainbow Dash had just lifted the sheets of the bed the moment Sam finished his sentence, when she gasped in shock. The bed was covered in blood stains. She backed up into the wall and had her full attention on Sam. Who was unemotionally looking down at the blood stained cloth. He then chuckled to himself. And said:

"Oh my, how could I have forgotten. Sorry for the scare Miss Rainbow Dash… you see, there was a hurt stallion a few days ago, and he was bleeding out. So I got him inside, wrapped him up, and let him rest. I wanted to clean the sheets today, but then you two showed up and changed my schedule up a bit."

"Sorry. Unless you want to sleep in blood stained sheets you're going to have to sleep with the pink one."

"Any other options?"

"You could try sleeping on the floor. But I'd watch out for the cockroaches."

"Never mind, Pinkie Pie's couch is fine enough for me."


	4. Chapter 4

-Part 4-

Rainbow Dash didn't know what the time was. If she were to guess it would be somewhere around 11 or 12. She came over to Pinkie Pie who was tiresomely gazing at the little candle light dancing before her eyes.

"Hay Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie quickly turned her head. She wasn't expecting anyone to be watching her. She replies in a half awake voice:

"Hay Dash."

"How's the couch?"

"It's surprisingly warm and fuzzy. Why?"

"Move over for me will you?"

"Sure. But why? What's wrong with the bed you were going to sleep on?"

"It had a few problems with it. So will you move over for me."

"Sure Dashy."

Pinkie Pie did her best to scoot over to make room for Rainbow Dash, but it barely made a difference. Rainbow Dash had to lay opposite from Pinkie Pie just so they would have enough room.

Hours passed by. The two mares lay together cramped and uncomfortable. Rainbow Dash was starting to fall asleep her eyes feeling heavier and heavier, her body becoming more and more limb, but then she started hearing Pinkie Pie talk. Rainbow Dash looked at her and realized what was happening. She was talking in her sleep. At first it was just mumbling, but then it turned into fully comprehensive words and phrases. But it seemed that Pinkie Pie must be having a pretty powerful dream, for she was starting to move around and bend her body in ways that indicated she was either having a really bad dream, or a really good one. Rainbow Dash finally understood what kind of dream it was when she heard Pinkie moan the words "Dash" in a pleasure full voice. She smiled. Then out of nowhere an idea came to her. Because Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were laying opposite from each other on a cramped couch that was only intended for 2 or 3 pony's to sit on, there was little room to move. Pinkie Pie was in a deep sleep. So any little movements from Rainbow Dash shouldn't wake her up. Rainbow Dash pulled her right hind leg from underneath the Pink ones, and she slowly worked it between Pinkie Pie's Legs. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, so if Pinkie Pie really did wake up, Rainbow Dash can simply tell her it was a mistake because the couch was so small. Once she got it between her legs she felt the pink mare twitch. She didn't realize how good it must feel to her, getting that leg between her two. Rainbow Dash started to search for what was Pinkie Pies little pussy, but then stopped herself.

Rainbow Dash thought:

What am I doing? Pinkie Pie doesn't like me enough to want me to do this, what if she tells somepony. I'll be ruined; everypony will think I'm a lesbian for sure. Rainbow Dash started to consider stopping herself, but found herself wanting to please Pinkie however she could.

Rainbow Dash thought to herself what would be the consequences of her actions. She thought and thought to herself for a couple minutes before deciding to take her chances, and give Pinkie Pie the experience of a lifetime. Well… at least in her subconscious.

She started rubbing her foot on Pinkie Pie's stomach, Pinkie Pie gave a slight moan and said her name again in that post-orgasmic voice of hers. "Dash." She went a little lower this time, still trying to take it slowly, testing to see just how deep of a sleeper Pinkie Pie was. After a couple of minutes of playing around Rainbow Dash decided to do it. She moved her foot lower and lower till she felt the pink mares little clit. She was nervous, excited, and scared. With her hoof she gave it a slight tickle, trying her best to be sensitive, and avoid waking her up. The moment Rainbow Dash tickled her again she heard Pinkie Pie say "Dashy." In her sleep talking post-orgasmic voice. Pinkie Pie wasn't the only one that was getting hot. Rainbow Dash felt her body filling with desire to. She wanted to rub her own clit, but she didn't want to risk accidently losing herself and waking Pinkie up. She started tickling harder. Pinkie Pie's moans grew louder and louder every time Dash increased her speed. Eventually Pinkie Pie started getting so load Rainbow Dash had to stop a few times just to make sure Sam wouldn't wake up and check on them. After a couple of minutes of pleasuring her friend, Rainbow dash chose to direct her attention to herself. She placed her hoof on her own pussy which was surprisingly moist from her work on Pinkie. She started rubbing it, gently at first but then getting harder and harder as time went on. She was reaching her peak, when she heard Pinkie Pie scream her name "RAINBOW DASH!" she stopped immediately and realized that the Pink mare had just suddenly woken up from a very powerful dream. She was breathing really hard and she was panicking.

"Rainbow Dash! Your alive!"

"What?"

"Thank Celestia!"

Pinkie Pie crawled to Rainbow Dash and hugged her the hardest she's ever done before. Pinkie Pie started tearing up right in front of her. Pinkie Pie was so hurt right now she started pressing her face up against Rainbow Dash's chest, and cried as if her best friend had died in a terrible accident. Dash gave her a powerful hug in return. But never shed one tear. She did happen to notice the position in which Pinkie Pie was sitting on her. It was in a pouncing position, it made Rainbow Dash feel nice, but Pinkie Pie was so terrified she wouldn't notice, or even as less care.

"Pinkie Pie are you ok?"

"Oh Dash, I dreamed the most horrible dream."

"What happened?"

"It was so terrible. We were in a dark room, it was so dark in there I could barely see you. Then I remember a dark stallion walking up to us. He had dark red eyes, and it made him look scary and evil. Then he grabbed you by the throat and dragged you away from me. All I remember is you screaming in the shadows as he pounded away at your little body. He was as big as Sam, maybe even larger, all I remember after that was me screaming to make him stop. But he wouldn't. He just kept going at it without an end. Then I don't know what happened to me, or what came over me, but I started touching myself on my... girly spot. I Didn't know why I did it, or why I couldn't stop. Then I just stopped for some reason, and threw a rock at that Stallion. He turned to me and dragged me to where you were. I screamed in horror as I saw your dead body lying there and covered in his pony stuff. He was about to do to me what he did to you, but then suddenly, I screamed your name, Rainbow Dash, as hard as I could and I woke up."

"It was just a dream Pinkie Pie. That would never happen to us."

"You don't understand. It was- it was so real. I can't get the image of you out of my head."

"I'm here Pinkie Pie. I'm always going to be here for you."

Pinkie Pie looked down and noticed that she was really wet. She also noticed that Dash was really wet too. Pinkie Pie wondered for a second, was she sweating? What were the chances Dash would be sweating too? She asked:

"Dash, why are you so sweaty?"

"Are you sure it's sweat, and may I ask you the same question." replied Rainbow Dash with a slight grin on her face.

The two mares lay on the couch, staring into each other's eyes. They can both feel the heat rising from their bodies. Pinkie Pie had a certain look in her eyes that Dash immediately recognized. She also recognized how big Pinkie's eyes were. Was it from the shock she had experienced in her dream? Was it from the lighting in the room? What was it? Then it came to her, but as soon as she was about to speak Pinkie Pie spoke:

"Dash- remember when you asked me if I would ever get it on with another filly, and how I replied no. Well I think that… maybe… if you want, we could perhaps…"

Rainbow Dash paused before replying. Suddenly an idea sparked to her. She knew exactly what she would say.

"Oh Pinkie Pie, I understand how horrible of a dream you had. Pinkie, if there's anything, anything at all, that I could do for you, you just say it. Your wish is my command. This dream of yours must have caused you a lot of stress. I would just LOVE to help you take that stress of in any way I could."

"Anything you want me to do, I'll do it."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do Pinkie. Anything."

"You Promise?"

"Yes."

"You won't judge me will you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Would you… show me… how it is with another filly?"

"What is?"

"Never mind."

"Pinkie Pie, I said anything. And if that means you want me to have sex with you. Then sure."

"You really mean that?"

Rainbow Dash gave her a cute little nod, and asked her to lift her leg up.

Pinkie Pie obeyed. She raised her leg wondering what exactly Rainbow Dash was going to do. Rainbow dash knew that it was Pinkie's first time. She wanted her to remember every little detail of what they did. She started out by slowly gliding her hand across Pinkies Leg, all the way down to her love. Making sure she stimulated every hair on leg. She then scooted right into her, so their two pussies were touching. She grabbed Pinkie's leg and Pinkie grabbed hers. Rainbow Dash scooted in as far as she could. Pinkie pie shuddered in delight, never did she ever even think it would feel this good. This was only them touching, when Rainbow Dash started moving her hips side to side, grinding the pink mares pussy up against her own, that's when the feeling came to her. Pinkie Pie moaned as large amounts of pleasure rushed up threw her skin. She started breathing harder and harder. Her eyes were now beginning to dilate, and even though she didn't show it. She was screaming in pleasure on the inside. Pinkie Pie's expression was unforgettable. It was the most innocent, cutest, sluttiest expression Rainbow Dash had ever seen. She leaned into Pinkie and gave her a long passionate kiss. Rainbow Dash broke the kiss the moment she felt Pinkie wanting to scissor again. Rainbow Dash started moving her hips back and forth, and Pinkie Pie did the same. They grinded each other for what felt like minutes. Until Pinkie started getting wetter, and wetter. She was nearing an orgasm. Rainbow Dash started feeling her all over, stimulating every hair on her soft pink body.

Rainbow Dash was surprised at how soft her body was. It was probably from the lack of meat since Pinkie Pie only ate sweats and baked goods. But that couldn't be the only reason. How could such an unhealthy filly feel so soft, and so sensuous? Rainbow Dash grabbed Pinkie Pie's leg, rubbing harder and harder matching her bodily rhythms with those of her partner. Pinkie Pie eyes started to roll back as she was reaching her peak.

Rainbow felt the large amount of lubricant start to pile up on the couch. What were they going to do once Sam woke up? Rainbow Dash felt her own peak getting closer and closer. She knew that Pinkie Pie would beat her by a couple seconds, but that was no problem. Their pace began to quicken, the Earth and Pegasus pony were now breathing equally as hard. Their rhythms perfectly synced. With one final thrust the two ponies experienced a powerful orgasm that covered the couch in a liquid that smelled of Strawberry's and Rainbows.

Pinkie Pie fell right on top of Rainbow Dash. They lay covered in each other's bodily fluids. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were covered neck down in their lubricants, which when mixed together produced an insane sent, that smelled of Skittles, morning dew, and many, many types of candy, and baked goods. More specifically cupcakes. They lay in post-orgasmic bliss smelling the aromatic scent of their bodies. The scent was incredibly powerful, they rolled their eyes back and started to kiss each other lovingly. They were oblivious to anything that was happening around them. If Sam were to walk in they wouldn't care. The smell was starting to get to them, they started to lick each other's cream covered breasts passionately without a care in the world. Apparently the smell they produced was so exquisite they became high off of it. Minutes rolled by, then hours. The scent started to fade away throughout the rest of the house. Rainbow Dash knew that the time was probably around 3 or 4. She didn't get much sleep, nor did her companion. But Rainbow Dash was an athlete. She could take a night of insomnia, assuming they didn't burn out all their remaining energy in the trip ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

-Part 5-

Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes, blinded by the amount of light in the room. She tried to get up but found herself pinned down by Pinkie Pie's body. She shook Pinkie Pie a little to wake her up. Pinkie Pie was waking up slowly, she was still trying to regain her consciousness after last night.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie got off each other and sat on the couch. Pinkie Pie was half dazed, and Rainbow Dash had a headache. She looked around the room and noticed a clock on the wall. It said 11:45. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen to see if Sam had anything to eat. Pinkie Pie tiresomely laid down on the couch, and was fast asleep again.

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. He took a moment to look up at her, and got a slight smirk on his face.

"Good morning Miss Rainbow Dash. You look tired."

"Oh shut up."

"Was that couch too small for you two love birds."

"Do you have any medicine for headaches."

"Why? Too much action last night?"

"Do You?" screamed Rainbow Dash in an angry voice. She stopped herself and apologized, saying that her headache was causing her to lose some of her control.

"It's fine Miss Rainbow Dash. Oh, by the way, I forgot to ask you. Are you hungry? Or did you get enough out of that filly?"

"SAM!"

"I'm just messin' with you. I ain't got nothin' against lesbians."

"What makes you think I'm a lesbian? Why not Bi?

"Because- you- you look like the kinda filly that would prefer pussy over cock."

"It's because I'm a tomboy isn't it."

"No, it's not that. It's that… you're pretty good looking. Most filly's that are good looking in these dangerous parts are either taken, or Lesbian."

"Just so you know, I'm Bi."

"That's what they all say."

"No, I'm actually serious."

"Why don't you prove it? I mean, I did invite you into my home. You can repay me with this one little thing. " said Sam in the most devilish voice Dash had ever heard.

"I can't believe your making me pay you back with my body."

"Call me a monster, call me anything you like, but you saw this coming… … Oh don't you start denying it, I knew, that you knew what I was thinking. You were just counting on me holding back."

"You're pretty smart for an outlaw."

"Do you know what I did to get sent here? It's quite a story."

"I don't even want to know."

Sam stood up. He towered over her like a mountain. This made Dash remember her father. Who also used to tower over her like Sam was now. She tried to push him away, but she barely even moved him. He pushed her right up against the wall.

"You really don't have much of an option. We can either go upstairs nicely, or I can rape you right now in this kitchen. Don't try to be a smart bitch. It won't work."

Rainbow Dash was calculating her options. She couldn't run, he'd stop her dead in her tracks. She couldn't talk her way out of it. What could she do to make him reconsider?

"Sam- I'm so young and your so much older than me-"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16" lied Rainbow Dash.

"I'm 37."

"Your twice my age and twice my size."

She was right though. Sam was twice her size. He was a very well-build stallion that probably hunted often, and performed many physically demanding tasks. She noticed many things about him that she never did before, one of them was the size of his tale which was very small, but very ruffed up. It reminded her of her father. Even though her father had passed away long ago, she still remembered what he looked like. Her father was an inspiration to how she looked. Her hair, her personality was all a distant copy of her father who she kept alive in her own appearance.

Sam came closer to her.

"You still haven't answered me. Is it a yes… or a no."

Rainbow Dash paused, and realized that there was no way out of her situation. She placed her front hooves on his chest and gently nodded. Rainbow Dash hadn't noticed how her head stopped pounding. She couldn't understand how or why it did. Was it Sam's conversation? What was it… ?

Rainbow Dash walked into the living room. Sam's hoof was gently placed on her shoulder so she wouldn't try to run. She looked down at Pinkie Pie, who was sleeping heavily. She wanted to wake her up, but wouldn't be able with Sam so close to her.

They were approaching the stairs. Sam slid his hoof down her back all the way down to her rump. This made Rainbow Dash shutter in delight. Sam got a grin on his face. He had no need to restrain her.

They climbed the stairs. Dash was wondering of all the many things the stallion might want to do with her. When Sam gave them a tour of the house, he left one room, and one room only out. His room. Sam approached the door and opened it. Dash looked inside. It was a hunters bedroom. She was right, he really was a hunter.

Dash came in. Sam closed the door behind her. Dash laid herself down on the bed, spreading her legs.

In a way, she wanted this. But at the same time Sam was still a stranger. Sam closed the only window in the room. He walked over to her, and laid down beside her. She turned to him. They were now lying opposite from each other and staring into each other's eyes. Sam had a certain look to his eyes that made him look trustworthy and knowledgeable, he reminded her of Twilight Sparkle. Sam on the other hand saw something completely different in her eyes. He saw an innocent little filly, with a slutty aspect to her.

"So… how do you want to do this?" asked Rainbow Dash nervously. Sam looked at her and smiled. "Well… he he he… seeing as how I'm such a large individual, it would be in every pony's interest if you could get me warmed up for this."

Rainbow Dash looked down between Sam's legs and noticed his erection. It wasn't even a full erection, yet it was large enough that it wouldn't enter her tiny little ass, so that was a relief. Sam laid on his back, and gestured Rainbow Dash to take action. Rainbow Dash looked down at his almost full erection, and she had to say, it was massive. Not only would getting it inside her be an achievement, but it would also be incredibly painful.

Her brain was saying no, but her body was saying yes. So she looked down at his now fully erect cock and slowly neared her mouth toward it.

Rainbow Dash's mouth was now inches away from Sam's member. She closed her eyes and pretended it was one of the Wonderbolts. She stuck her tongue out and gently licked the head of his dick. This made Sam smile, for the young mare was surprisingly skilled at what she did.

After a couple of minutes Rainbow Dash got tired of licking, and started to gently suck on his head. This made Sam twitch at first but found comfort in this practice. Rainbow Dash enjoyed this to her surprise for Sam's dick was getting more and more larger. It was only until he said "Now go deeper." That she realized how massive his package really was.

Rainbow Dash has seen Big Mac's erect cock only once. Yet Sam made him look like a little youngling. She felt her lips tight against his cock. She could feel the blood pumping in and out of his veins, and it made her sick, yet… aroused? She listened to her sexual partner and went deeper along his shaft, slowly sucking on it back and forth.

She was only half way on it, and it already was starting to touch the back of her throat. She gagged on it, but still found herself enjoying such a large dick.

Sam grabbed Rainbow Dash by her head and forced her all the way down on his large shaft. She made a choking noise, and this worried Sam so he let her come off of it, and let her breathe a breath of fresh air.

Moments after Rainbow caught her breath she was back to sucking off the colt, this time surprisingly deeper. Sam's cock was now sliding down her throat and even though Sam was more than twice her size, she was able to take it in all the way in. 100% of Sam's massive cock was now in Rainbow Dash's mouth, and with that she let it sit there and started to gently move her head back and forth.

Sam was in shock. Not only did the young filly take his entire dick down her throat, but somehow managed to enjoy it. Rainbow Dash pulled back again to catch her breath and then quickly went back to work. Sam was nearing his climax; Dash felt it the moment she felt the pre cum form in her mouth, she started blowing faster, and faster. She was now pulling out all the way to his head and went down all the way to where his dick connected to his lower torso. Sam was getting ready to cum, Rainbow Dash wanted to pull out before he could, but that wasn't the case.

Sam grabbed Rainbow Dash by her hair and pulled her all the way down onto his cock. He experienced a powerful orgasm that filled her mouth with the sticky sustenance. Rainbow Dash had no option but to drink whatever was in her mouth. She found the taste salty, yet sweat. It was difficult to explain, but more importantly she found the taste somewhat likeable. Sam pulled out and let her drink whatever was in her mouth, a few short spurts followed and she drank that as well.

Rainbow Dash cleaned whatever semen was left on Sam, and was now resting her head on his shaft. It made her look cute, while making her look more like a slut then before. This let Rainbow Dash regain her energy, as well as Sam.

Sam's large orgasm had filled her little pony stomach up with his hot spunk. In fact, she could say she was rather full from it. Rainbow Dash was an athlete, and she knew that proteins were the real force of energy for movement, which Sam had provided her with. Lots of proteins for the journey back to Poneyville.

Rainbow Dash got of the bed, and was now approaching the door.

"Where you goin'?"

"We're done."

"Why in the hay would you possibly think that? We're just getting started. You're not going anywhere till I return the favor."

"Favor! You forced me into this!"

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

Rainbow Dash was just about to open the door when Sam pushed her to the other side of the room.

"Listen, if I say we're not done, I mean WE'RE NOT DONE!"

He pushed her back onto the bed and was now starting to really enjoy himself. This was becoming more and more of a fantasy for him, and she could tell by the way he looked at her, that he wanted to feel completely dominant as if he were raping her. She chose to play along, and hoped that by doing so he would let her go faster.

Rainbow Dash tried to scramble away, but was pinned down on her back by Sam who was heavier than she thought. Sam was now applying a great deal of pressure on her arms, which made her feel pain, but also increased the realism of the situation. He slowly slid in closer to Rainbow Dash and was now between her hind legs. His rather large penis was now pressing up against her tiny little pussy.

He started prodding up against it, and this sent pleasure through Dash that she had never experienced before. Never has Gilda or any of the few stallions she's been with have ever done such a thing. Sam then started to gently rub his cock up and down her pussy, which made her gasp in pleasure. After several minutes of warming up, he released his pressure on her arms only to place them on her wings that were now fully erect. This made Rainbow Dash feel another form of pleasure, for the wings were a very sensitive spot. Applying the pressure that he was, she twitched in delight as she felt completely helpless to the massive stallion that was now preparing to enter her pussy.

Rainbow Dash's mind understood what was happening, but her body didn't. Once Sam started to press his cock up against her hole, she felt it trying to reject him, and close up. This increased the level of the situation for once Sam noticed it trying to close on him, he thrust his cock inside her and this made Dash scream in pain and ecstasy. His shaft only sunk in about half way, but was already making Dash feel like she was being ripped apart. Sam had the most evil of eyes. He had the look of a Nazi in him, and Rainbow Dash started to wiggle around trying to get away from him, which only increased his and hers lust. Rainbow Dash felt her body's lube spilling around his shaft. He let his cock get properly wet, before he slowly pulled out and thrust back inside. This time going in deeper. Tears rolled down the side of her face as she was now starting to feel more pain then pleasure. This was starting to overwhelm Sam, who had stopped at the first sight of it, and was now passionately kissing Dash. Dash felt his massive tongue slide into her mouth, which played with hers, but made hers look insignificant. After several minutes of this, Rainbow Dash had become properly moist, and Sam noticed it. He slowly pulled out again, and was now looking at her with eyes that made Dash remember once more of her father.

She remembered the day she ran away from her family, because no one cared about her. Her father was always busy practicing his athletic flying skills. And her mother was always busy with something. When she ran away, she went to the mountains. She was hoping to die up there in the freezing cold. Her young filly mind couldn't handle the lack of attention. She was starting to get cold and could feel her body temperature drop down to dangerous levels. That's when her father flew in, and slammed her against the snow. He yelled at her with eyes that were now present in Sam's, except for the fact that her father was crying, and he never shed one tear in his life. That image stuck in Rainbows mind throughout her existence. And now she could see the exact same eyes in Sam.

Sam placed his mouth around Rainbow Dash's neck, and bit down slightly. This made Rainbow moan in delight, for it was another sensitive spot on her body. She could feel the hot breath from Sam along her neck. This gave her a feeling of insecurity, which aroused her, as well as frightened her.

Sam thrust into Dash with all his strength, and his shaft sunk all the way in. She felt a burst of pain that was overcome with pleasure. This made more tears roll down the side of her face, and Sam knew that she was enjoying it for the most part. Her eyes rolled back, as she felt Sam pull out of her and thrust inside. She was overcome with tides of extreme pleasure that made her entire body twist and turn.

Rainbow Dash screamed in ecstasy, which increased Sam's thrusts. She and him were nearing an orgasm.

Just like she had with Pinkie Pie their orgasms were syncing almost perfectly. Sam started to thrust harder and harder his hair becoming more and more ruffed up, which made dash remember even more of her father. She tried her best to remove the idea out of her mind, and pretend that both the Wonderbolts were humping her like a mad beast in the same hole.

Sam experienced a powerful orgasm that was quickly followed moments after by Rainbow Dash. His hot sticky spunk filling her womb and her pussy all the way, till his cum started spilling out of her. His orgasm and her lubricants had covered her entire lower body in their fluids. The scent of Rainbow Dash's orgasm filled the room, which smelled once again, of Rainbows.

Rainbow Dash laid on her back, twitching as her pussy gradually went back to normal. Her legs wide open and Sam could observe as his cum slowly poured out of her and covered his bed. There was so much semen in Rainbow Dash that the probability of becoming pregnant for her was sky-high.

Sam got off the bed and was heading in the direction of his desk. He grabbed an old rag and with a pencil in his mouth started writing something on it.

Rainbow Dash was tired, her eyes felt more and more heavy, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep. "She deserves a break." Thought Sam to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

-PART 6-

Rainbow Dash woke up in Sam's bed. She noticed that the window was open and that the sun was still on the rise. She got on her feet and walked out of the room, she heard voices coming from downstairs so she went to investigate.

There she saw Sam and Pinkie Pie playing "Pat-a-cake"

"Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's-" They stopped their game and looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Hay Dashy!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Hay." Replied Dash still tired and not fully awake.

"Hay Sam, can you tell us where we need to go, we're really in a hurry."

"We are." Said Pinkie Pie backing her up.

"Miss Rainbow Dash while you were asleep I drew a map and added some directions to how you two can get back on track to that little town the Pink mare told me about. You two are still on your little quest to get your ingredient right?

"Yup."

He laid down a very broad map of the everfree forest which was scribbled onto a cloth. On it were the directions to how to get to Flower Shine, as well as how to get back to Ponyville. The directions had a few red marks on them that were areas Dash and Pinkie were to avoid. He told them that they would be passing through a very dangerous neighborhood. So they should stick to the woods and avoid the houses. The directions were simple enough to understand, and with that, they were back on the road.

The cloth Sam gave them was dirty and the directions were hardly visible in the sun, but never the less they still understood it and were heading down the path Sam had directed them. The two fillies walked down a dark road that the map instructed them to go. The road had large trees and it gave them a sense of direction for the map showed a shaded area which they were supposed to arrive in. They continued walking along the road. The neighborhood they were to go around was several miles ahead of them, so they could freely walk down the road and feel safe.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie walked down the road noticing that it was getting more and more faded. They checked the map, and sure enough they were approaching the neighborhood Sam told them to avoid. The map showed a road through the woods that they could use to walk around the town, but it was still very close to the houses. They went off the road and walked through the woods like they were suggested.

The woods were thick, but were still maneuverable. As they continued walking they noticed the houses appearing. They looked normal, but were slightly darker than the ones in Ponyville.

As the two mares continued to talk they were approaching a strange clearing in the woods, this clearing was small, but definitely wasn't natural. The clearing was completely out of place. It didn't belong there and it didn't seem to have any purpose.

Rainbow Dash hadn't even reached the other end when there was a large mechanical snap! That came from the floor followed by Pinkie Pie's demonic scream. This surprised Rainbow Dash and knocked her down to the floor. She turned around only to see Pinkie Pie screaming at the top of her lungs. There was a bear trap that had caught her foot, its sharp teeth had dug incredibly deep into her leg and were causing massive amounts of blood to pour out from between the blades. Rainbow Dash had never seen such horrors in her entire life, and Pinkie had never been in so much pain.

Rainbow Dash looked down at Pinkie Pie's leg which was now being torn apart from the desperate squirming she was doing. Pinkie Pie cried as blood spilled out all over the rusty mechanism. Rainbow Dash came closer to the bear trap, telling Pinkie Pie to breathe. She took a good look at the bear trap and found that the device wasn't designed for breaking bone, or such. But for causing blood loss and tearing of the skin. Rainbow Dash started to cry as she felt her friends pain.

Rainbow Dash looked at Pinkie Pie who was screaming in anxiety as the teeth of the apparatus tore the tissue alongside her foot. Pinkie Pie begged Rainbow Dash to help her.

With that, Rainbow Dash placed the map between her teeth and grabbed the mechanism by its sharp blades. She tried to pull the mouth of the device open to free her beloved Pinkie Pie, but found that the trap was stuck in her leg. She pulled harder, tearing her own arms appart. More blood poured out of her leg and Rainbow Dash's arms were bleeding from attempting to open the mechanism. The horrific machine just would not release, so Rainbow Dash gathered all the strength she had and pushed the device apart. Blood poured down her hands and Pinkie Pie screamed in overwhelming pain. The device slowly opened, and there was just enough room for Pinkie to slip her leg out. Pinkie Pie pulled her leg out from the device. Rainbow Dash quickly pulled her hands out and the device snapped closed. They were both covered in each other's blood. Pinkie Pie slowly bleeding out. Pinkie was still screaming in pain and misery as more blood continued to spill out from her mutilated leg. Rainbow Dash removed the cloth from between her teeth and wrapped it around Pinkie Pie's leg. Pinkie Pie was still screaming from the pain, her body twitching madly. Rainbow pushed as much of her weight as she could down on the injury.

Pinkie Pie was crying heavily, but her screaming had stopped. She whimpered to herself, and Rainbow Dash looked at her own injuries. The teeth from the bear trap had dug in deep into her arms, she knew that the injury could be potentially fatal, but choose not to tell Pinkie Pie about it. Rainbow Dash stood up, her arms trembling, her body shaking as white hot adrenaline still coursed through her veins.

She helped Pinkie Pie to her feet, but she collapsed back onto the floor. Rainbow Dash looked around and noticed that the bear trap Pinkie had stepped in was one of five. The other four were on the other sides of the clearing. She slipped her arm underneath Pinkie's and helped her to her feet. The map was useless now, since it was covered in blood stains. They had to find their own way to Flower Shine.

Rainbow Dash carried Pinkie Pie through the woods and onto a road. She didn't care if it was the neighborhood Sam talked about. She was going to make it to Flower Shine even if it killed her. She saw a sign post up ahead, which read:

Flower Shine 1 Mile North

They were almost there. They were almost at Flower Shine.

"Hay Pinkie, look, we're almost there."

"Yippee…"

"Come on, put your, legs, into it."

"Dash, everything's so… so… spiny."

"I know, I know, just hold on a little longer."

"Hay Dash can I tell you something?"

"Sure Pinkie, anything."

"Remember when you asked me if I would ever get it on with another filly."

"Ha… Yeah Pinkie… Wasn't too bad huh."

"Well Rainbow Dash there has always been one filly, and one filly only, that I've ever wanted to. That filly… is you."

"Pinkie-"

"You're so beautiful with your rainbow colored main, your pretty purple eyes, your strong athletic body."

"Pinkie-"

"If it weren't for the Sonic Rainboom you made as a little filly I wouldn't have become me. I'd still be working on that rock farm with my family."

"Pinkie Pie!"

"Yes Dashy…?"

"I need you to work with me, come on walk, we've got a mile till we reach town."

"I can't feel my leg Dash."

"Try to walk with your other legs, Let the other one drag."

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie started walking. Slowly they made their way along the road.

After nearly an hour they arrived at another sign post that read:

Welcome to Flower Shine

They made it. They finally made it to Flower Shine. Rainbow Dash's arms had become completely numb, Pinkie Pie's left hind leg was on a limp, and the moment they came into town, they collapsed onto the floor and passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

-PART 7-

Rainbow Dash woke up in a white bed with a pony nurse sitting at a table filling out paperwork. She sat up to look around the room and get an understanding of her situation. The nurse stood up and gently pushed Rainbow Dash back down into a laying position.

"I'm sorry, but you need to rest." Said a beautiful pony nurse to the half-conscious Rainbow Dash.

"Your body has lost a large amount of blood; we are administrating morphine, and other medication to help your body return to homeostasis."

"What-… what happened to Pinkie Pie?"

"If you're talking about the Pink mare, her body went into shock from the extreme pain she had suffered, and loss of blood. She's still being treated for her injuries."

"Will she be ok?"

"I'm not sure. She's acting strangely, she keeps singing this one song over, and over, and over."

"Snap, snap, snap, spurt, spurt, spurt, Pinkie Pie feels the hurt. La la la, la de da."

"Can she walk?"

"Yes, but very slowly. The bear trap she must have stepped in has cut a lot of veins and important muscles. Her leg won't return to normal for months, even years."

"We need to get back to Ponyville."

"We know, she told us what happened."

"We also got her the "special ingredient" she came to our beloved town for."

"What is it?"

"She requested us not to tell you."

Rainbow Dash relaxed, she and her friend were now going to be ok. The doctor told Rainbow Dash that she could leave if she wanted to, and that Pinkie Pie could now walk on her own.

Rainbow Dash left her room and walked into the hall. Bandages covering her arms. A nurse walked by and told her that her "friend" was in the room across the hall. Rainbow Dash walked over and took a peek through the door, sure enough Pinkie Pie was also getting up, bandages covering her left hind leg.

Rainbow Dash walked right in and gave her a big hug. Pinkie Pie to Rainbow Dash's surprise did not return a hug, but gave her a passionate kiss. This first shocked and surprised Dash, but she quickly found herself giving into her. Pinkie Pie broke the kiss, and gently whispered into Rainbow Dash's ear:

"Snap, spurt, Pinkie Dash feels the hurt."

"Pinkie Dash?" Asked Rainbow Dash curiously.

"It's the name I would give our daughter, if we had one."

"Pinkie… you feeling alright?"

"I feel FANNNTASTIC!"

"I think it's time we got back to Ponyville."

"Hay Dashy… you know what I want to do once we get back to Ponyville?"

"Pinkie let's talk about this once we get back on track. I got a feeling you're not too well. Maybe twilight can-"

"I said I feel FINE!"

"Ok... If you say so."

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie signed out of the hospital, and walked outside. It was high noon. Pinkie Pie looked around the town, and saw a landmark she remembered from her visits to Flower Shine. It was a beautiful golden statue of a unicorn pony.

Pinkie Pie showed Rainbow Dash a road that went through the woods. This was the road she had always taken to this town, and road they would have taken if they didn't get lost. With the "special ingredient" in her bag, they were off once again on their journey.


	8. Chapter 8

-Part 8-

The sun was quickly starting to set. If they didn't get going they would have to spend another night in the everfree forest, the two mares couldn't waste any more time for their friends must be worried sick about them. Pinkie Pie spent all her money on cupcakes and her infamous "special ingredient." They would not be able to afford a hotel for even one night, leaving them with no other option but to keep going. Their Injuries would drastically decrease their speed, but they should still be able to arrive at Ponyville by nightfall.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie walked down the road. Rainbow Dash talked to Pinkie Pie, but got the feeling that her words were going right through her. Pinkie Pie was acting a little twitchy to Rainbow. She was oddly quiet, and looked as if she was thinking of something, her emotions frequently changing from time to time.

"Pinkie Pie, I know that what happened in the woods was scary, but you've got to be strong."

Pinkie Pie remained quiet. She didn't seem to be paying attention to anything but the ideas that were going through her head.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had been walking for several hours now. They're body's feeling a growing pain.

Rainbow Dash knew from the look in Pinkie that they hadn't traveled much of a distance. Why was Pinkie being so quiet wondered Rainbow Dash. The pain from the bear trap was immense, but was it something to get depressed over? Rainbow Dash wanted to say something, but didn't for she didn't know how it felt to have a bear trap snap on her leg.

It was getting darker and darker. In an hour it would be nightfall. This time there were no houses for them to stay at, no ponies within miles of them. Rainbow Dash flew into the sky to give a look at where Ponyville was. She saw it miles and miles away from them, Rainbow Dash could fly there quickly, but couldn't leave her friend Pinkie Pie. She couldn't carry her either, her hands were scarred and Pinkie Pie was too heavy to lift for her even though she was the most lightweight of her friends.

Pinkie Pie's breathing was getting harder and more tiresome, so Rainbow decided to suggest a rest stop. Pinkie agreed without hesitation and they sat under a tree and snacked on some cupcakes. The cupcakes quickly disappeared, Rainbow Dash had a stomach full of Sam's seed, which surprisingly provided her with lots and lots of energy. The cupcakes Rainbow Dash ate were delicious and made her snap back to reality, but she longed for more than what her friend could provide.

The cupcakes were a very odd flavor to Rainbow Dash. They tasted sweet and sugary like any other cupcake Pinkie Pie made, but had some kind of acidic taste to it. Rainbow Dash didn't want to criticize her friends work, and decided to keep her mouth shut. Pinkie Pie was looking at Rainbow Dash very intently now. She seemed to be waiting for something to happen to her rainbow friend, and this made Dash feel all the more nervous. Dash felt a feeling of relaxation followed by a feeling of happiness that overwhelmed her body. What was happening to her? Rainbow Dash's eyes had dilated to an extreme point. Her body started to tremble and she had this odd need to… touch herself? Rainbow Dash aggressively turned at the pink mare:

"Pinkie, what kind of cupcake did you give me?" Her left hoof slid between her hind legs. She squeezed it very hard to overcome her needs.

"I gave you a creamy delicious cupcake that will turn you into an excited little filly."

She was so relaxed right then that the world seemed to slow down around her, Pinkie Pie had clearly given her a magical cupcake. A cupcake that Rainbow Dash had never tasted before.

Pinkie Pie had a dark smile on her face. Pinkie Pie's eyes had turned a deep red from her own particular cupcake, and she now was approaching Rainbow Dash menacingly.

Pinkie Pie's cupcake had done something to her. It made her vulnerable, and worst of all made her wings lose rhythm, therefore Rainbow Dash couldn't fly.

Pinkie Pie threw Rainbow Dash against a tree. What kind of cupcake did she consume that gave her such a large abundance of strength? Rainbow Dash tried to fight back, but just embarrassingly wobbled back and forth missing most of her strikes, and the few that did hit Pinkie had little to no reaction from her.

Pinkie pressed Rainbow Dash down unto the grass. Both had become noticeably wet and both seemed to want the same thing. Dash knew in the back of her mind that she wouldn't want this, Pinkie Pie however cared less, and forced her into a passionate kiss that took Rainbow Dash by complete surprise. Rainbow Dash felt Pinkie's tongue slide into her mouth and she began exploring the inside until meeting with Rainbow Dash's who instinctively played with hers.

Pinkie Pie broke the kiss and started to kiss Rainbow Dash along her neck. This gave Rainbow Dash a sudden rush of sexual pleasure and she gave out a loud moan that made Pinkie Pie smile to herself. She kissed her lower along her body slowly making her way down to her soaked little pussy. Rainbow Dash was screaming for more, but couldn't let Pinkie Pie see it or feel it. Pinkie Pie gave it a soft, mild lick, which sent Rainbow Dash into a trance unlike anything she's ever experienced.

"Pinkie Pie-… … more."

Pinkie Pie willingly obeyed and increased the intensity of her licking. She licked harder and stronger making sure to stimulate every part of her pussy.

Pinkie Pie had turned her rear to Rainbow Dash and gave a flick of her tail revealing her tiny little pussy.

Rainbow Dash had a growing lust for her friend and without hesitation started to lick and eat her pussy out passionately. Rainbow Dash was shivering from the drug that coursed through her veins. It turned her blood into a bubble bath that made her mind-

Suddenly the author of the story suffered a fatal heart attack and died.

THE END


End file.
